The measurement and control systems in the chemical, mineral, pharmaceutical and food processing industries needs a continuously reading position sensor that has minimum resistance against the change of the position being measured, which position sensor is simple in terms of operating principles and mechanism, compact and light weight in bulk and inexpensive in cost. In spite of the strong demand for such a position sensor by the processing industries, the present day technology does not provide one.